Pain is Love
by forgottenSilence
Summary: Chad has always secretly loved Ichigo. Always silently watching over him and being there when he needs him. But Chad can no longer stand the pain in his heart. Warning OCCness and Rape!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Tite Kubo and/or any of the authors/creators.

Warning: OCCness/RAPE! Don't like don't read.

Love is pain

Chad watched silently as Ichigo mingled with some of his other friends. A feeling all too familiar welled up in his chest as he watched the beautiful orangette talk with the red headed shinigami, Renji Abarai. But he wasn't gonna say anything he would hold his tongue… Like he always did.

Ichigo chatted away happily with Renji not noticing how his old friend, sitting across from him, was staring intently at him.

Not too long after the bell rang announcing lunch was over.

Chad was happy next period was art, Ichigo loved art, and he waited for the smaller male at the door leading back down to the hall.

At the bottom of the stairs everybody left and went their separate ways to get to their class. Waving their goodbye's and reminding each other of their plans afterschool.

Chad and Ichigo were the only one's who shared the same class so they always walked together. Chad loved these walks, Ichigo was all his.

"Are you gonna go Chad?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

"Huh? What?" Chad was so happily in his thoughts he hadn't realized that Ichigo had been talking to him.

"You okay? You look outta of it maybe we should take you to the nurse's office." Ichigo said as he reached out touching Chad's forehead, checking to see if he had a fever.

His hands was warm and soft, and when he looked down, even though there was a scowl on his face those beautiful amber orbs were filled with concern.

Chad felt his heart swell but he couldn't let things get awkward between them. As much as he didn't want to he removed the hand. "Don't worry I was just staring into space." He assured his old friend.

"That's not like you. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." He reassured again. _'You're here with me, that's all I need.' _

"Alright then." Ichigo said but he was still concerned lately his friend had been acting really strange. He hadn't put much thought to it but then he started being more distant towards him.

Just as the other was about to enter the classroom Ichigo grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"Ichigo?"

"Look Chad you've been acitng really weird. I'm worried about you."

Chad felt a pang of guilt he had distanced himself from his friend and made him worry.

"If there's anything that's bothering you I'm here for you." Ichigo said looking up at his best friend. "Anythin

g at all."

Chad was shocked but really happy."Thank you."

There was something in his words that was amiss but there was reassurance. "Ok, then if that's settled. Wanna come over to my house after school?"

Chad was surprised he hadn't expected that. "Ok but why?" Of course he was happy to be invited over but he was till curious.

Ichigo smirked. "Now I know you really weren't paying attention."

Chad was embarrassed and avoided looking at Ichigo.

"Hey don't worry about it." Ichigo said feeling a bit bad that he had pointed it out." Renji and Rukia want to go out into town and have fun."

"But you don't wanna go." He finished, understanding.

"Yeah." Ichigo said sheepishly. "My dad and sisters aren't gonna be home. And truth be told I don't wanna be home alone tonight and I'm not in any mood to go out tonight either especially with those two. So will you come over?"

Chad didn't even hesitate. "Of course."

Ichigo's beautiful eyes brightened up. "Great. Meet me at the front gate afterschool so we can walk to my place together." Ichigo said motioning for Chad to follow him inside the classroom.

They took their searts and began working on their individual asssigngments.

Ichigo has always loved this class, he especially enjoyed sketching and working with pastels. For his individual assignment Ichigo was working with pastels drawing an old family portrait back form when he was really young. After he got a final grade he intended to give to goat face.

Chad, who sat directly behind Ichigo, watched his skillful hand to work. He knew the story of Ichigo and his mother.

It meant a lot to him that Ichigo would tell him something deep and personal it made him feel special: for awhile.

Once the shinigami had come and become aware of Ichigo's immense power they no longer spent as much time as they used to. So when Ichigo asked to spend time with him, like he did today, he nearly jumped at the the chance to be with his Ichigo.

Soon the bell rand Ichigo got up and put his art supplies away and packed his things to leave. Before he walked out the door he reminded Chad to meet him at the front gate. And then left him for his final class.

Chad walked alone to his class and sat silently at his desk waiting for the final bell. It seemed like forever before it rang but when it did he bolted up and through the hallways to meet Ichigo.

As he got closer to being with Ichiog he caught sight of Renji talking to him.

Jealousy and anger overtook him as he watched the redhead put his arm over Ichigo's shoulder and was leading him out the gate.

Then he saw Ichigo move away from him. He couldn't tell exactly what he was saying but it looked like Renji was getting yelled at.

Renji ended up leaving. Ichigo turned and caught sight of Chad.

Chad walked up to him still a bit angry. "What did Renji want?" He asked trying his best to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"Nothing much just wanted me to join him at Urahara's." Ichigo answered.

Chad felt somewhat better but still a bit angry.

They walked together towards ichigo's place talking about nothing in particular. After about 15 minutes later they were at his house.

Ichigo was right there was nobody at his house. They went up straight to his room.

"Do you want to change out of your uniform?" Ichigo asked pulling out a t-shirt and backetball shorts for himself.

"No that's okay." He said sitting on his small bed.

Ichigo just shrugged and began taking off his uniform.

Chad was shocked but couldn't pull his eyes away from the marvelous sight of Ichigo's beautiful body.

_**Warning Rape Don't read if you don't like!**_

Ichigo turned around while he was in the middle of taking off his pants and accidently tripped falling in between Chad's legs.

Chad blushed immensely and could feel himself getting hard.

Ichigo looked up at him with those big doe like eyes and Chad lost all restraint.

He grabbed Ichigo by the back of his head and slammed there lips together forcing his tongue his mouth. He tasted just like strawberrieds.

Ichigo was in complete shock and for a couple of seconds couldn't move. Then he felt Chad's tongue in his mouth and struggled pulling away from him. "What the hell!"

Chad pounced him pulling off Ichigo's pants and underwear at the same time. Then Chad took off his belt and tied Ichigo's hands together so he wouldn't struggle.

He was then flipped onto his stomache with his ass sticking up in the air.

From behind he could hear his friend no his rapist unzipping himself followed by the sound of pants dropping.

"Chad… please don't" Ichigo whimpered. Feeling something pressing at his rear.

"I can't." Chad said ramming himself inside Ichigo groaning at the feel of his friends tightness.

Ichigo screamed, tears poured down his eyes as he was hammered into mercilessly. He felt himself being split open.

Chad came inside him with harsh thrust and grunted out his name. Then collapsed next to him.

"YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!"

"It's okay I still love you."

It wasn't very good but I hope you enjoyed it. R&R please


End file.
